Orphée X
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Si tu me regardes, je m'en vais." [Défi Halloween 2019]


Coucou les gens !

Cet OS est une participation au **défi Halloween 2019** sur le thème Orphée ! Pour l'instant, le forum est en travaux et n'a même pas encore de nom mais je précise que le défi a été lancé entre les personnes **Leptitloir**, **Syln**, **Laemia**, **SisYa**-**Wa** et moi.

Bon, j'avais pas le temps de développer donc j'ai fait une version abrégée de ce que je pensais écrire de base mais en fait c'est plutôt pas mal d'avoir réussi à pondre un truc court, pour une fois. C'est sans doute parce qu'il n'y a pas Vanitas.

Bonne lecture !

Orphée X

« Une noisette et un croissant. Merci. »

Il fait noir. Axel n'avait pas vu la nuit avancer. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas les horaires pour ça. Sans qu'il le sache, octobre s'est déjà installé, et bien installé.

« Vous venez du bus ? »

Axel voit qu'il y en a quelques uns, sur les tables et au comptoir, qu'il a croisés sur les aires d'autoroute. Il se frotte les mains pour les dégeler un peu. Il commençait juste à réussir à dormir quand ils sont arrivés.

« Ouais. »

Il sent ses cernes peser, là, bientôt noires. Il a le visage creusé et les mains noueuses. C'est ce que Paris fait à un homme. On pose son café devant lui, il l'attrape des deux mains pour se réchauffer. La radio diffuse un rythme funk pas tant désagréable.

« Vous arrivez d'où ?

— Paris.

— Ah, ça fait une petite trotte.

— Ouais, ouais. »

La salle est calme, presque vide. À part ceux du bus, il y a un type entre deux âges, les yeux bleus tombants et brillants comme ceux d'un cocker, le crâne garni de vieux cheveux blonds mal coiffés. Il lance une phrase çà et là, mais on ne lui répond jamais qu'à moitié. Au bout du comptoir, une quarantenaire, cheveux bruns dans un bonnet de laine, lit la presse hippique. À ses pieds, un gros chien dort à demi. Axel n'arrive pas à déterminer s'ils sont en fin ou en début de balade.

« Vous êtes déjà venu à Quimper ?

— Ça fait un bail. J'habitais là, gamin.

— Oh. Vous venez voir de la famille ?

— Quelque chose dans le genre. »

Axel sort son téléphone de sa poche et le fait tourner sur le comptoir sans allumer l'écran. La femme au chien demande un deuxième café et Axel fait rouler ses épaules pour les détendre. Le bus les a écrasées. Il n'est pas conçu pour les gens grands. Un de ses camarades de voyage se lève et quitte le Derby. Une autre femme, élégante, septuagénaire, descend de l'hôtel au-dessus. Dehors, toujours une nuit d'huile. Le tenancier s'écarte et Axel prend une gorgée de son café. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, prend note des nœuds qui s'y accumulent. Il aurait voulu être un peu plus présentable. Il fait vaguement le geste de les démêler sans vraiment s'y mettre. Son peigne est au fond de son sac. Tant pis.

« Excusez-moi, je sors juste fumer. »

Il lève son paquet vers le tenancier et emporte la tasse et la viennoiserie au-dehors, dans le froid. Ses doigts qui commençaient à peine à dégeler s'y reprennent à trois fois avant de parvenir à faire sortir une flamme de son briquet. Axel se demande si à cette heure, il fait aussi froid à Paris. Il pense à vérifier sur son téléphone, mais il l'a oublié sur le comptoir. Tant pis. C'est quelque chose qu'Axel a trop souvent dit, trop souvent pensé : Tant pis. On ne croirait pas, à juste le voir. Et pourtant.

Axel fait à nouveau rouler ses épaules, mais le sommeil ne veut pas quitter son dos, ses hanches. C'est physique. Il tient à peine debout. Tous ses muscles sont tendus, et s'il les relâche une seconde, il sent que tout va s'effondrer. Ses yeux lui font mal.

Il finit sa cigarette, regarde le ciel qui semblerait presque prêt à bientôt laisser passer une infime lueur, dévore son croissant, revient avec sa tasse qu'il pose sur le comptoir.

« Un autre, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Quand il s'assied il sent ses jambes qui pendent dans le vide, comme mortes. Des poids accrochés à ses hanches. D'ici, il voit seulement le noir du ciel. Il pourrait croire que le soleil ne se lèvera jamais. C'était quelque chose qui le terrorisait, gamin. Il ne pouvait pas dormir sans qu'une bougie soit allumée à côté de lui. Quand il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, il fixait le ciel jusqu'à le voir s'éclairer, la peur au ventre d'une nuit qui durerait toujours. C'était pour ça qu'il préférait l'été à l'hiver, le soleil à la lune, la lumière à l'obscurité, midi à minuit.

« Vous êtes dans les nuages ? »

Axel remercie d'un hochement de tête le tenancier pour le café qu'on vient de poser devant lui. Il est fatigué à l'extrême, et il doit encore tenir cette journée. Elle est importante, cette journée, pour lui. Parce qu'il va le revoir – celui qui lui a offert une veilleuse quand il refusait de fermer les yeux s'il risquait de les rouvrir sur l'obscurité. Il somnolait, mais se tournait dans tous les sens, ne s'allongeait pas, serrait les poings à s'en faire mal, il se souvient, il.

« Un chocolat chaud. »

Axel connaît cette voix. Travaillée pour être grave, elle garde ses aigus perçants quand elle s'exclame. Alors elle ne s'exclame presque jamais. C'est une voix posée. Douce malgré elle, malgré ses efforts. Cette petite voix qui aurait préféré se passer de sa grâce. Axel comprend.

« Eh bien. Sale journée pour les vierges. C'est dommage, j'ai un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui. Ah, en revanche les lions c'est pas mal. Le Soleil en Air et la Lune en Feu vous seront favorables, prenez de l'élan mais gare à ne pas courir trop vite ou vous manqueriez les diamants sur votre chemin.

— Les diamants ? Y a vraiment écrit ça ?

— Oui, les diamants. Mais c'est bien ton genre, de courir trop vite. De tomber aussi. »

Axel cligne des yeux sans vraiment croire à cette conversation qui s'engage comme si de rien. Il ne peut pas être en train de lui parler à lui. Il ricane sans raison et boit une gorgée de son café.

« Tu penses à quelque chose de particulier ?

— Paris, c'est pas la porte à côté …

— Attends, c'est moi qui ai été trop loin ? Vraiment ?

— Lion ascendant Balance. Tu parles d'instabilité. Ta lune en Vierge ne te sauve même pas.

— C'est pas moi qu'on appelait Lunatique.

— C'est sûr qu'Incendie, c'est tellement plus rassurant.

— On se dispute ? Vraiment ? »

Axel n'ose pas regarder le visage de l'autre. Dehors il fait toujours nuit. Ils devaient se retrouver plus tard, pourtant. Il entend un rire, un rire qui le surprend tellement, qui vient de si loin, si loin, de ce qu'il y a le plus au fond de sa conscience. De ce qu'il a gardé contre lui toutes ces années. Le rire d'Isa. Léger. Enfant. Ils étaient des enfants. Ils ont grandi, alors qu'est-ce qui leur reste, vraiment, des camions en carton et des jetons pour caddies ?

« Non.

— J'avais presque oublié …

— Tu as beaucoup oublié.

— Ah bon ? Nan, nan, pas possible. Je pense à toi tout le temps.

— Et pourtant tu as oublié. Comment je m'appelle ?

— Isa …

— Chut. Non, ne me regarde pas. Si tu me regardes je m'en vais. »

Axel s'en doutait. Il déglutit. Pas le droit de le regarder, alors ? Il fixe les yeux sur sa tasse. Même s'il en avait le droit, il ne sait pas s'il pourrait vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. Tout ça semble irréel. C'est hors de tout, du temps, et du reste. À côté de lui Isa boit un chocolat chaud. Ça n'a aucun sens. Un moment, Axel voudrait être encore Lea, être encore jeune et fou. Folle, disaient certains. Parce que Lea va avec Isa, parce qu'Axel, lui, est tout seul.

« Tu es en train de regretter ? »

Axel hausse les épaules. Isa a toujours senti ces choses-là.

« Regretter quoi ? Les insultes au collège ? Les psychiatres ? Ça te manque ?

— Un peu.

— Alors tu es encore plus bête que je ne pensais. »

C'est drôle, d'habitude c'est Axel qui parle beaucoup et Isa qui répond vaguement. C'était Lea. Il a changé à ce point ? Il a changé au point que c'est même Isa qui reprend la parole, son chocolat chaud dans les mains. Axel l'a entendu le soulever.

« On s'est battus pour en sortir. Réfléchis un peu, sers-toi de ta tête.

— Je pensais pas que je perdrais tant.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as perdu, qui vaille de revivre cet enfer ?

— Toi. »

Il y a un temps. Axel se dit, _Enfin, enfin je l'ai dit, j'ai dit qu'il me manque et que ça ne vaut pas le coup, une vie parfaite sans lui, il va enfin l'entendre et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va dire_ et l'autre répond :

« Ah bon ?

— Quoi ?

— Je ne savais pas, c'est tout.

— Tu sais combien tu as compté pour moi.

— Non, non. Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais perdu. Je suis là, non ?

— Mais …

— Mais quoi ? »

Axel cherche. Mais tout ce temps ? Mais je peux pas te regarder ? Mais quoi au juste ? C'est vrai, mais quoi ?

« Tu voudrais que je t'appelle Lea ? »

Axel grimace. Il voudrait être Lea. Mais il ne peut plus entendre ce nom. Même pas dans la bouche d'Isa.

« On a choisi le X. X comme le Xanax de ta mère et la Xénophobie de mon père, X comme le chromosome en trop, à qui il fallait bien trouver une autre place. Le reste importe peu.

— Tu crois ? Tu crois que ça m'importe pas, de plus te voir ? Toi, tu t'en fous ?

— Ça fait si peu de temps que ma mère a arrêté de m'appeler Isabelle. Si peu.

— Je te parle pas de ça, Isa, tu le sais, je te parle … je sais même pas de quoi je te parle.

— De ce que tu ressens. Pour une fois.

— Tu. Laisse tomber. »

Axel l'entend reposer sa tasse sur sa coupelle. Ça fait un bruit clair. Il finit son café, et en redemande un autre d'un geste de la main. Il est encore embrumé.

« D'accord.

— Isa …

— Je veux plus que tu m'appelles comme ça. C'est derrière moi, je sais que tu peux comprendre ça.

— Mais je peux pas renoncer, je peux pas t'arracher de moi.

— Axel. »

Cette voix qui prononce ce nom. C'est rare. Axel se demande si ce n'est pas la première fois. Il ne se souvient plus. C'est très lointain. Cette voix a disparu depuis des millénaires. Alors, par réflexe, il tourne la tête. Isa est là, tout petit et un peu maigre, avec son visage tellement tellement fin à la peau acnéique et douce, il la connaît, cette peau, et Isa porte des vêtements un peu trop grands, il fait vraiment sac d'os.

« Tu vois pas que c'est trop tard pour ça ? »

C'est un cauchemar parce que l'autre disparaît. Il aurait pu juste se lever de sa chaise et sortir avec sa jeunesse irréelle et son corps d'ado, mais non, il disparaît, littéralement, s'évapore sous les yeux d'Axel. Un bruit sec à sa gauche, vers la porte, il se retourne. Saïx fait grincer un tabouret pour s'approcher. Axel cligne des yeux. Saïx ne sourit pas.

« Tu es encore dans la lune ? »

Bon choix de mots, Axel pense, bon choix de mots. Il le regarde attentivement. Plus rien à voir avec le gamin qui a bu un chocolat chaud avec sa voix hésitant entre sa tessiture naturelle et les graves. Saïx est grand, il a la peau plus lisse et plus dure, marquée au milieu du X de son changement définitif, de son refus, de sa colère un soir de douleur. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que ce soir-là, c'est Lea qui était à l'hôpital, à la base. Mais en fait, ce n'est peut-être pas très drôle. Axel fronce les sourcils. Il était dans la lune, exactement ça. Il dit :

« T'as pas changé. »

Et l'autre fronce les sourcils. Il ne répond rien, mais change de sujet.

« Tu es en retard. »

Axel voit qu'il fait jour à présent. Il ne comprend pas comment il peut être en retard, alors qu'il était là tout ce temps. Il n'a pas bougé. Des années durant, Saïx non plus n'a pas bougé.

« Tu m'as attendu longtemps ? »

À nouveau, Saïx ne répond pas. Dix minutes, dix ans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire qui serait le plus vrai ? Axel sort une cigarette de son paquet, finit son café qui a refroidi et pose des pièces sur le comptoir avant de se lever. Le tenancier vient à sa hauteur. Axel a renfilé son manteau, mis son sac sur son épaule.

« Monsieur ? »

Axel se retourne, le tenancier le fixe.

« Il manque deux dix, pour le chocolat chaud. »

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ?

Hâte d'avoir vos retours !

Ça fait pas très halloween mais voilà. Je suis pas mécontente, je crois ? Ensuite il est deux heures du matin, donc je suis rarement mécontente à deux heures du matin.

Ceci dit, j'ai écrit sur des personnages transgenres et vu mon ignorance crasse au sujet de la transidentité j'espère ne pas avoir dit de conneries. Ensuite je suis pas allée dans des détails que je maîtrisais pas et au final c'est pas le sujet de l'OS donc j'ai pas l'impression que j'aie eu la place de me planter là-dessus. Mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le faire remarquer !

Joyeux Halloween !


End file.
